Left Behind transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 15 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Elizabeth Sarnoff Directed by: Karen Gaviola ---- Act 1 the game room at the Barracks, Kate sits. She sees someone approaching the door, and prepares to attack. As the door opens, Kate swings a pool cue at Juliet, who dodges and throws her to the ground. KATE: Ah! JULIET: I was just bringing you something to eat. Enjoy your sandwich. leaves Kate lying on the floor. ---- - Kate stands by a car as it is towed onto a truck TRUCK DRIVER: Been on the road a while, huh? KATE: How long's it gonna take? TRUCK DRIVER: Well your fan belt's shot. Take two days, maybe three. KATE: Three days for a fan belt? TRUCK DRIVER: as he opens his car door for Kate Welcome to Iowa. Name's Johnny. KATE: I'm Lucy. ---- and Kate arrive at a garage, as a woman tries to sell a man some jewelery. It's Cassidy. CASSIDY: They're all 18-carat gold. Inaudible MAN: Come on, those don't look real. I'm not buying them. Inaudible JOHNNY: Kate If you need a lift into town, I'm finished up here in an hour. MAN: Call the cops! turns away instinctively. CASSIDY: Ah fine, whatever! Your loss. JOHNNY: Hey, there a problem buddy? MAN: Yeah, yeah, there's a problem. I'm getting scammed here, that's a problem. CASSIDY: Look, I'm sorry. MAN: What'ya think, I'm an idiot? CASSIDY: Hey man if you don't wanna buy 'em you don't have to buy 'em. MAN: Those are fake necklaces, and you're a rip-off artist. CASSIDY: They're real. MAN: Call the cops. CASSIDY: If you don't want 'em, I'll sell 'em to somebody else... KATE: Hey, lemme see those. My father owns a jewelery store, I think I can spot a fake. How much? CASSIDY: Sixty bucks. KATE: I'll take the one on the end. MAN: Whatever. the man and Johnny leave. Cassidy and Kate both start to walk away. CASSIDY: Thanks. KATE: Yeah. waits for everyone to leaves, then begins to follow Cassidy. Can I get my money back? gives Kate her money back, and Kate begins to leave. CASSIDY: Hey! Why'd you help me? KATE: Just one girl watching another girl's back I guess. CASSIDY: Or, you're stranded here, and for some reason you didn't want that guy calling the cops. stops and approaches Cassidy. CASSIDY: I'll give ya a ride into town, you buy me a drink. ---- - Kate sits playing backgammon by herself in the game room. Someone enters the room via the door behind her. KATE: What? LOCKE: Kate. KATE: John! What are you doing? Did they capture you? LOCKE: Yes, but, only temporarily. I came to say goodbye. KATE: Goodbye? LOCKE: I'm leaving with them. KATE: The hell is going on, I mean, what are they doing to you, are you brainwashed? Where did Jack go? LOCKE: Jack didn't go anywhere, Kate. He's gonna have to stay behind like you. KATE: You can't trust them. If they told you that they're going to take you home, they're lying— LOCKE: I don't want to go home, Kate. I want you to know, I made a strong case for you. I told them that you were a good person. Reliable, smart, honest. And then they told me who you were and what you had done. Let's just say forgiveness isn't one of their strong suits. Good luck. heads for the door, and Kate follows. KATE: John, where are you going? LOCKE: Shouts Coming out! KATE: Hey, just... Where is Jack, and where is Sayid, have you seen Rousseau? lightly shakes his head, and moves to go. KATE: John, please, what's happened to you? LOCKE: I'm sorry, Kate. leaves, and the door shuts. Act 2 the beach, Hurley walks past Sawyer while he reads, kicking his foot. He then looks directly toward the sea, not facing Sawyer. SAWYER: The hell's wrong with you? HURLEY: Don't look at me and pretend we're not talking. I'm not supposed to be here. SAWYER: Good, then scram. HURLEY: Dude, you need to know that... there's been some chatter. After Paulo and Nikki and everything. Well, tomorrow there's gonna to be a vote. SAWYER: A vote for what? HURLEY: To decide whether or not to banish you. SAWYER: Banish me?! Where?! HURLEY: Well, there's debate about that, but the consensus was half a mile down the beach. SAWYER: Consensus? HURLEY: I'm only saying this because there may be a way to fix it. To, like, make amends. SAWYER: I don't do amends. HURLEY: Might wanna ask yourself, about all the good stuff that comes from being a part of this... society. I mean you can't even feed yourself. You use our latrine, drink the water that Steve brings every morning to the trough— SAWYER: Er... HURLEY: What? SAWYER: You know how for three days, ten hours and fifteen minutes I ain't allowed to use nicknames? HURLEY: Yeah? SAWYER: Well, you, Sir Hugo, are rotund, annoying, and you're ruining my damned view. How's that for amends? HURLEY: You're making a big mistake, dude. leaves. SAWYER: Mumbles Banish me... ---- the Barracks, flies buzz around Kate's sandwich. As she lies on the ground next to it, she grabs the bread and begins to eat it. She is interrupted by noise. Outside, the Others chatter and quickly pack bags. They then put on gas masks. A gas canister is thrown into the games room, and Kate kicks it, quickly covering her face. She tries to leave but is locked in. She falls unconscious. ---- - Kate and Cassidy sit at a bar table drinking. CASSIDY: How 'bout you tell me your name? KATE: It's Lucy. CASSIDY: And what's your real name? Next time somebody asks you, don't think about it. KATE: I didn't thi-- CASSIDY: Not even for a second. laughs. CASSIDY: So, why Lucy? KATE: She's a saint. Memorized them all in Sunday school so I figured they're probably still all rattling around my brain. CASSIDY: What makes a girl who went to Sunday school scared of cops? gulps down a large amount of her drink. KATE: A few months ago, I killed my stepfather, and escaped from the Marshal who arrested me for it. CASSIDY: Pauses Why? KATE: coldly Cause he was a bad guy. CASSIDY: So, the hell are you doing in Iowa? KATE: I wanna talk to my mother. CASSIDY: You're gonna have a real hard time doing that. Because if you did what you just said you did, then the Feds are gonna be watching her 24/7. KATE: I'll figure something out. CASSIDY: Oh you will, huh? KATE: What, you wanna help me? CASSIDY: Pauses Absolutely. KATE: Why? CASSIDY: Pauses I fell in love with the wrong guy. And then I gave him my life savings. He conned me, and embarrassed me. He was a bad guy. So, I'll help you get the meeting with your Mom, Lucy, because one of us deserves something good. ---- - Kate wakes up lying in leaves. She realizes she's in the jungle, and then notices that her arm is handcuffed, to an unconscious Juliet. Act 3 the beach, Sawyer tries fishing to little avail. He notices Sun and Jin, smiles, but receives a stern look from Sun. SAWYER: I ain't gonna get the Korean vote. suddenly seems to catch something on the line. SAWYER: Oh, oh, what the... shoo! Come here, come on... lies a freshly caught fish on the sand, and attempts to gut it, very poorly. He then heads to find Hurley. SAWYER: Alright, let's do it. HURLEY: Do what? SAWYER: I'm ready to do it. Make amends. Change the vote. I don't wanna be banished, OK? You happy? HURLEY: Dude you stink. What is that, fish? SAWYER: No. HURLEY: Did you try to gut one yourself? How have you not learned that by now? I mean we've been here like, three months. SAWYER: Can we just do this? HURLEY: Do what? SAWYER: Grudgingly Make nice! HURLEY: Apologize for calling me all those names. SAWYER: Sighs I'm really sorry I called you rotund. HURLEY: Really? SAWYER: Ah God, you're worse than a girl. Come on, let's, spread the love. ---- the jungle, Kate notices a flip knife in Juliet's pocket. She slowly pulls it out, but when she flicks it open, Juliet wakes and grabs her hand. JULIET: What the hell am I doing here? KATE: Why don't you tell me. JULIET: I dunno. KATE: Well, I dunno either, so why don't you let go of my wrist. does so, and Kate pulls the blade away, attempting to pick the lock on the cuffs. KATE: So what the hell happened? JULIET: I was making a cup of tea. Canister came in through the window. KATE: So what did you do to piss em off? JULIET: You're wasting your time. The knife is too big, you need something smaller, a safety pin or.. KATE: We're going back. JULIET: What? They did this to us, why would we go back? KATE: You say "they" like you didn't lock me in a cage and watch me break rocks all day. We're going back to your village because... my friends were probably gassed just like us. And your people are gone anyway. I saw them all pack up and leave. JULIET: What? KATE: Locke came in and said goodbye. They were taking off, going somewhere else. JULIET: Going, going where? KATE: He didn't... exactly tell me. Pauses Welcome to the wonderful world of not knowing what the hell's going on. ---- - Kate approaches a house dragging a luggage case behind her. She knocks on the door and Diane opens it FEDERAL AGENT: Go go go! is jumped on by federal agents with guns. EDWARD MARS: On the ground! arrive with more agents in them. MARS: Get down! On the ground! Let me see those hands. Let me see those hands! Long time no see, Austen. pulls her over, and rips off her cap and sunglasses, to reveal that the girl is in fact Cassidy. MARS: Who the hell are you? CASSIDY: I'm just selling Bibles! breaks open Cassidy's case to find a number of different editions of the Bible. Across the street, Kate watches the scene with a pair of binoculars. ---- time later, Cassidy knocks at Kate's motel door and comes in. CASSIDY: Hi. They questioned for half an hour. He confiscated my case. He was asking me about selling Bibles and... ah, it's a good thing I know how to lie. KATE: Yeah, now we know what we're up against, right? CASSIDY: Yeah, now we know that there were six guys waiting to take you down, Lucy. KATE: Yeah, it's OK, I'll figure it out. CASSIDY: Figure it out? That Marshal, I don't know what you did to him, but if he ever gets his hands on you, it is going to be you or him. KATE: Look, if you've changed your mind. If you don't wanna help me, I get it. CASSIDY: No, I do wanna help you, but if I'm lying to federal agents, Lucy, so that you can have a chat with your Mom, then I at least need to know that there's a pretty good reason. KATE: He, uh, used to get drunk, and beat up my Mom. So I blew up his house. I made it look like an accident. A gas leak. Took out an insurance policy on the house, for her. Set her up for life. And then she gave me up. Chose him over me. So the reason I need to talk to her is, someone I love, someone who's supposed to care about me, betrayed me. And I wanna know why! CASSIDY: Well, then let's go find out. ---- - In the jungle, Kate examines the ground. It is now nighttime. JULIET: What are you doing? KATE: Whoever dragged us out here left a trail, it'll lead us back to where we came from. Let's go. pulls on the cuffs to keep Kate where she is. JULIET: It's gonna rain. Don't you think we should wait 'til morning? KATE: No. pulls on the cuffs to make Juliet follow. KATE: Why? JULIET: Why what? KATE: Why would they handcuff you to me and then drag us all the way out into the jungle? JULIET: Ben has a thing for mind games. KATE: That why he left you behind? JULIET: Do we really have to talk? KATE: Nope. thunder crackles and rain pours down. KATE: Come on, if the trail gets wet, I'll lose it. JULIET: I hope you're not dragging me all the way back there with you for him. KATE: Excuse me?! JULIET: I hope you're not going back for Jack. Because I was standing right there, when he told you not to come back. And now that you've ruined his chance to get off the Island-- punches Juliet in the face, and the two begin to fight violently. Kate twists Juliet's arm. KATE: You done? I SAID ARE YOU DONE?! crack signals that Kate has dislocated Juliet's arm. Juliet screams. KATE: I... I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to... is interrupted by the sounds of the Monster. JULIET: What the hell is that?! looks stunned. Act 4 KATE: Get up. JULIET: You dislocated my shoulder! KATE: GET, UP! pulls herself up, and the two run for cover. Kate notices some vines and clump of trees. KATE: Quick, in here! Come on. Get in. Come on, get down, get down. JULIET: What the hell? KATE: Shh... up. sounds of the Monster screech right outside the trees where they are hiding. As it nears, blinding lights shine sharply on both of them. Juliet covers her eyes in shock. JULIET: Are we safe? KATE: You tell me. ---- the beach, Claire nurses Aaron as Hurley and Sawyer watch from a distance SAWYER: I ain't kissing no damn baby. HURLEY: Claire's, like, really influential. If she votes for you to stay, you're home free dude. SAWYER: Well, why wouldn't she vote for me? It's not like I ever done anything bad to her. HURLEY: Nah, but you never did anything good for her either. And have you ever even asked how Aaron is? SAWYER: Wel,l I know how he is. He... cries loud and he smells. HURLEY: You see, that's what I'm talking about. You're sarcastic, people don't like that. SAWYER: Alright. So I go over. Do what? HURLEY: Moms love it when you show an interest in their babies. You should go over there, say something nice. Call her Claire. And give her this Sawyer a blanket I know you can do it, dude. approaches Claire. SAWYER: Hey, Claire. CLAIRE: Surprised Hey. SAWYER: Aaron Hey there, little baby begins to cry ... Aaron. CLAIRE: Is, er, is there anything I can do for you? SAWYER: No. I just came by to say, your baby's... he's not as wrinkly as he was a couple weeks ago. CLAIRE: then laughs Yeah, I, I guess he's not. Thanks! SAWYER: Oh, and er, this is for you. Claire the blanket. CLAIRE: Thank you. SAWYER: I don't like, blankets. Well, goodnight. CLAIRE: Goodnight. walks away, looking to Hurley who gives him a thumbs up. ---- the jungle, Kate and Juliet are still hiding in the tree JULIET: Do you think it's gone? Are we safe? KATE: Are you serious? You've never seen that? JULIET: Oh, if you don't believe me, you can always pull my other shoulder out of its socket. KATE: I was, I wasn't trying to... JULIET: Don't flatter yourself. This is the fourth time it's been dislocated. sits up and begins to press on her hurt arm. JULIET: Give me your hand. KATE: Why? JULIET: Cause I want you to pop it back in. KATE: No, I'm not gonna... JULIET: You're gonna. Right now it feels like there's broken glass under my skin, and if it weren't for you, I would be on my way home right now. KATE: Jack told me not to come back to protect me. Because he didn't want me to get hurt. JULIET: Is that what you think? KATE: Yeah that's what I think. JULIET: We have cameras on the cages, Kate. All of them. He saw you, you and Sawyer. The reason Jack told you not to come back, wasn't because he didn't want you to get hurt, it was because you broke his heart. So, grab my wrist, push up and twist! does so, and Juliet screams, her voice echoing throughout the jungle. Act 5 the main camp, Sawyer and Desmond lie on the ground with guns, hunting boar. SAWYER: Why do we gotta be out here so damn early? DESMOND: You asked me to help you catch a boar. Well, this is when they break cover to eat. SAWYER: Looks like they picked a day to sleep in. DESMOND: So what's your angle, brother? SAWYER: My angle? DESMOND: Well, you... haven't spoken three words to me and then, suddenly you want to be my hunting partner. SAWYER: My angle, is that I got hearts and minds to change. And politics is all about bribes. Since money don't mean squat on this Island, I gotta give the people something they like. And people like meat... DESMOND: Shh. boar appears, and Desmond shoots it dead. ---- the tree hiding spot, Juliet and Kate wake up. KATE: How's your shoulder? JULIET: Awesome. KATE: Then let's get going. ---- - Cassidy sits in a diner and is given some soup by the waitress. CASSIDY: Thank you. DIANE: You're welcome sweetheart. Kate's mother serves someone else, Cassidy positions the soup at the edge of the table. When Diane heads past her again, she knocks the soup onto her shirt. CASSIDY: Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. DIANE: No worries. CASSIDY: I'm such an idiot. DIANE: It happens all the time, sweetheart. waitress arrives to help clean up. DIANE: Uh, thank you. heads off to clean herself up and Cassidy watches as she goes. ---- the bathroom, Diane cleans her apron and sees someone enter in the mirror. KATE: Hi, Mom. DIANE: What are you doing here, Katherine? KATE: You look good. DIANE: I asked you what you are doing here. KATE: I wanna know why you told them what I did to Wayne. DIANE: I thought maybe you came 'cause you wanted to say you were sorry. KATE: I'm not sorry. He hit you, he treated you like a dog, and you... DIANE: You can't help who you love, Katherine. And for good or bad, I loved him. And you burnt him alive. You turned on the gas, and you lit a match. You murdered him in cold blood! KATE: I did it for you. DIANE: No. What you did, you did for yourself. off her tears I have to go back to work. Because you are my daughter, I'm not going to tell the two men sitting at the table who've been following me for the last month that you are here. But I swear to God, Katie, if I ever see you again, the first thing I will do is yell for help. Goodbye. leaves, and Kate bursts into tears. ---- - Kate and Juliet continue their trek to the Barracks. KATE: Did he say that to you? JULIET: Sorry? KATE: That I broke his heart. JULIET: He didn't have to. KATE: You don't know anything about him. JULIET: I know where he was born. I know what his parents did for a living. I know that he was married. And who he was married to. I know why he got a divorce. I know how his father died. I know his height, his weight, his birthday, and his blood type. What do you know about him, Kate? KATE: Pauses Let's go. the two walk on, the sounds of the Monster can be heard once more. KATE: Run, run, run. they do so, Juliet trips and both of them fall into a mud pit. KATE: Get up, run, run, come on. keep moving, but Kate stops Juliet as they arrive at the sonic barrier fence. KATE: Stop. JULIET: Wait, what are you doing? KATE: I know what happens when you step through those things... JULIET: They're off. Kate! We can— KATE: We'll go alongside— JULIET: We don't need to, we can go— KATE: ...Go around... JULIET: ...They're off...... dammit. grabs a key from her pocket and undoes the cuffs. Kate falls to the ground stunned. Juliet runs to the other side of the fence and accesses a control panel, revealing a lever switch. JULIET: You're gonna wanna be over here. hesitates JULIET: Kate, come on! runs through the barrier covering her head. Once through, Juliet turns the switch, causing the fences to buzz. The Monster then heads straight forwards Juliet, but the smoke is completely blocked by the sonic fence, which acts like a forcefield. The Monster quickly gives up and flies away. Kate walks over to Juliet and pushes her. JULIET: Alright. We don't know what it is, but we know it doesn't like our fences... KATE: You had a key. JULIET: They left me behind too, they gassed me! I know that you don't care, but the people I spent the last three years of my life with, they just left me! I thought that maybe, maybe if I could make you think that we were in it together. Maybe I wouldn't get left behind again. grabs the key from Juliet's hand and walks on ahead of her. Act 6 the beach, Sawyer pours beer over the skinned boar as he cooks it. SAWYER: Ahaha. walks over to Charlie who's at the "kitchen." CHARLIE: Mmm. Ah, its delicious. SAWYER: Just a little DHARMA-A1 and paprika. I hope you'll remember this little barbecue at your meeting later. CHARLIE: Oh what meeting? SAWYER: Hurley told me about the vote. CHARLIE: Vote? Since when did anyone around here vote? laughs, then realizes Charlie isn't lying. He goes to find Hurley. SAWYER: You son of a bitch. There wasn't ever gonna be no vote. HURLEY: But, wasn't it nice, being nice. SAWYER: You tricked me into being decent. That's gotta be the lamest con in the history of cons. HURLEY: Wasn't a con, dude. If you're gonna be our temporary leader, you need to do some damage control. SAWYER: Leader? The hell are you smokin'? HURLEY: Jack's gone. Locke's gone. Kate and Sayid. You're all we got. And Paulo and Nikki dying, we all looked to you. Then again, you totally tried to steal the diamonds, but we wanted to look to you. Look around, you made everyone happy. Just for today, they can eat boar, laugh and forget that they're totally screwed. And you did that for 'em, dude. You. SAWYER: Well, what if I don't wanna be the leader? HURLEY: Yeah well, I don't think Jack wanted it either. Sucks for you, dude. survivors happily eat and drink. Hurley gives Desmond a sandwich, while Sawyer takes one to Claire. She lets him hold Aaron while she eats, as Sun looks on from a distance. Sawyer looks toward Sun with a smile, but she once again frowns at him. ---- and Juliet manage to make it back to the Barracks, which is now completely deserted. JULIET: Sayid's in one of those backyards down there. I'll go get him. You should get Jack. ---- enters the house Jack was living in, and finds him unconscious on the floor, with gas canisters nearby. KATE: Jack, Jack, hey, wake up, its me. quickly wakes up, but knocks Kate back into the wall. JACK: What happened? KATE: They all left. JACK: What? What? KATE: Because of me. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I never— Pauses I wanted to come back to help you. But you didn't need me to. And now because of me you can't go. begins to cry. KATE: I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. JACK: They just, left? Even, even Juliet? KATE: Pauses No, they left her too. JACK: Why? KATE: You know her better than I do. Now what? JACK: Now, now we go back. both get up and head outside. ---- - Cassidy pulls up at the garage, dropping Kate off. She sees her car, now fixed KATE: Thanks for everything, Cassidy. CASSIDY: You got it. KATE: So, this guy who ripped ya off. You gonna give me his name? Tell me where I can find him? You almost got arrested for me Cassidy, I wanna help you. CASSIDY: I'm pregnant. KATE: Oh. CASSIDY: It's his, the baby's his. And I still love him. KATE: So call the cops, have him locked up. CASSIDY: Will you ever forgive your Mom for calling the cops? KATE: No, no I won't. CASSIDY: Thanks, Lucy. KATE: My name's Kate. two smile, and Kate gets out of the car and leaves. ---- - Jack and Kate leave the house to find Juliet. JACK: Hey. JULIET: Hey. JACK: You OK? JULIET: Yeah. You? JACK: Yeah. chuckle as Sayid appears. SAYID: Jack. JACK: Sayid. SAYID: I've checked all the house, everyone's gone, no weapons, no trail... KATE: Sayid Hey. SAYID: ...it's like 50 people disappeared into thin air. JACK: We should take what we can find and head out while we still got light. and Juliet begin to walk away. SAYID: She is not coming with us. JACK: Yes, she is. SAYID: Why? JACK: Because they left her behind too. and Juliet set off. Sayid and Kate exchange glances, and then follow. Category:Season 3